1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift for water vehicles or water craft. More particularly, this invention pertains to a lift which is slidably attached to one side only of a dock.
2. The Prior Art
Many lifts for water vehicles, or boat dry docking devices or apparatus (as they are sometimes referred to), are available on the market today. However, many of these devices require a rectangular slip in which the lift is received, or these devices are otherwise complicated from the standpoint of requiring numerous parts and components to make the device operative. On the other hand, the present invention merely involves the employment of a single slide which can be attached to one side only of a dock structure.
A preliminary search was conducted on the above invention and the following U.S. Patents were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Rogers 2,151,394 March 21, 1939 DeLisle 3,603,276 September 7, 1971 Rutter 3,857,248 December 31, 1974 Carson 3,951,087 April 20, 1976 Bradfield 3,967,570 July 16, 1976 Williams 4,072,119 February 7, 1978 Boujard et al 4,104,082 August 1, 1978 Pritchett 4,641,595 February 10, 1987 White 4,808,028 February 28, 1989 ______________________________________
None of the above patents are deemed sufficiently close to warrant any comment.